This Was Odd
by PollyPlummer23
Summary: After the events of episode 6 Jesse and her friends enter into a strange new world full of rules, nonsense, and magic. AUish, Female Jesse.
1. Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

**MCSM belongs to its owners. My OCs belong to me. Obviously.**

* * *

 _"Would you tell me, please, which way I ought to go from here?'_  
 _'That depends a good deal on where you want to get to,' said the Cat._  
 _'I don't much care where -' said Alice._  
 _'Then it doesn't matter which way you go,' said the Cat._  
 _'- so long as I get SOMEWHERE,' Alice added as an explanation._  
 _'Oh, you're sure to do that,' said the Cat, 'if you only walk long enough."_  
 _― Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland_

* * *

"What is up with this portal?"

Jesse turned and looked at where Petra was pointing. They had been exploring the portal hallway for months and they were no closer to getting home then they had been before. This portal looked…interesting. Not promising but interesting.

Across the top of the frame was a wood carving of crafters, villagers, and a wide assortment of animals playing a giant chess game across hundreds of acres. On the stone left pillar was a picture of a tock with a clock face as a torso and on the right stone pillar was a depiction of a witch with a bird in a birdcage. The door glowed different colors, one minute it was baby pink, and then it was sea blue, the next minute it was the color of fall leaves and then back to pink.

Jesse gaped at it in admiration "Woow, do you guys think that's OUR portal? Because if it is I LOVE the design!"

Petra nodded "I know right? It's like something out of a storybook!"

Ivor peered at the carvings "I've got to say this is some wonderful craftsmanship! So creative!"

Lukas didn't look as excited about it as the others did "Guys, this portal gives me a REALLY weird vibe. Like the world behind it isn't normal."

"Aw, come on Lukas!" Petra shoved him playfully "You worry too much!"

The blond man replied "No, I worry just the right amount! Do you remember Cassie' world? There were SKULLS on that portal Petra! Skulls and people DIED and we almost DIED! What if that chess game is a life and death match to appease some unfeeling leaders, or that old woman might enslave us, or that witch might turn us into birds and then EAT us or some horrible thing!"

Petra gave him a weird look "Wow THAT escalated quickly."

Jesse put her hand on his shoulder "Look Lukas as long as we stick together we'll be fine. Please don't worry."

Lukas took a deep breath and exhaled "Fine. I'll TRY for your sake."

Petra was looking around and asked "Um, Jesse? Where's Ivor?"

The tiny girl looked around the hallway "I guess he went into the portal already."

Lukas sighed "So much for sticking together. I guess we should go after him."

Petra jumped through "Already on it!"

Jesse landed next to Ivor "Ivor, you can't just go running off on your own! Its danger-"

Ivor held up his hand to silence her "Jesse, please tell me that those weird flowers don't have eyes or creepy little legs."

The girl looked closely at the flowers. They had tufts of multicolored hair above big googly eyes and two thin stalks the exact same color. There were about 20 of them and they were all peering up at the group.

"Um…I don't think these are flowers Ivor" She spoke to them in a soft voice "Hey guys aren't you just adorable?"

Petra stated bluntly as she pulled out her sword "No, no they are not. Let's kill them."

Jesse sighed "No Petra, we need their help. So can you tell us where we are?"

Lukas was writing in his journal nearby and he closed it "A freaking weird biome. That is where we are Jesse. Also, I TOLD YOU SO PETRA. I TOLD you this would be a weird place! Who's a worrywart now?"

"Go to the Nether Lukas."

The smaller girl took a deep breath and continued "Just ignore them I think your world is…" Jesse looked around "Is…"

The birds were flying upside down, all the trees had unusual brown fruits on them that smelled vaguely like toffee, and about twenty feet away there seemed to be a totally different type of weather going on-rain to be exact- and the only normal thing was the color of the sky and grass.

"Um…" The creatures looked expectantly up at Jesse "it's cool! Really cool! The coolest!"

The creatures hummed happily and crowded around Jesse's feet.

Lukas asked a tad impatiently "So can you help us? Or at least help us find someone that can?"

They all nodded in unison and squeaked.

"Okay, great! Lead the way!"

The flower-like creatures charged off, making happy chirping noises as they ran.

Lukas and Jesse looked at each other. The blond guy sighed "Are we seriously putting our trust in these things?"

"Afraid so. Let's follow them."

As they started walking Petra added "Besides, if they try anything we can just smash them with a shovel."

Ivor gave her a look "That's terrible. True but terrible."


	2. Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

**MCSM belongs to its owners. My OCs belong to me. Obviously.**

* * *

 _Expect everything, I always say, and the unexpected never happens."_  
 _― Norton Juster, The Phantom Tollbooth_

* * *

As they walked through the woods, the trees became less and less until they walked into a small clearing surrounded by pine trees with the floor of this clearing covered in pine needles that smelled faintly of sulfur. In the Middle of this clearing was a large gnarled oak tree and on a small seat carved into the tree sat an old man who also seemed to be made of wood. He held a large book in his lap and on a small folding table next to him was an ink and quill. Three people- two men, one with red hair and one with raven hair, and a gray haired woman- stood in a line beside this table. One bluish creature had run ahead of his friends and was gibbering excitedly to the old man.

The old man turned to the friends as they approached "Hello! I am Dante the task giver! I give tasks to all in our world of Egami!"

Jesse smiled "Hi! I'm Jesse and this is Petra, Ivor, and Lukas."

Dante peered at them for a long time.

Petra shifted nervously "So...What do you DO as a task giver?"

"I give people jobs to do here and" He looked closely at Petra "you and your friends aren't from here. So no tasks. UNACCEPTABLE!"

He shouted this so loudly that everyone else jumped in surprise.

Dante turned to the younger (redheaded) man in line "Head Alchemist Marlin!"

"Actually its Mordred but yes?"

Dante turned to Jesse's group "Which one of you is proficient in potions?"

Mordred looked confused "Wait, why did you speak to me if you weren't actually going to ask me anything?"

The old man ignored him "Well?"

Ivor raised his hand "That would be me but-"

Dante clapped his hands "Brilliant!" He wrote something in the book and Ivor and Mordred vanished in a poof of smoke "NEXT!"

Jesse screamed, Petra stepped back, and Lukas shouted in surprise.

He looked at the next man (raven haired) "General Cassias!"

"Its Carlos actually."

Dante turned back to the now smaller group of friends with a smile as if nothing remotely weird had ever happened "Who's the best fighter?"

Lukas recovered first "Where's Ivor?!"

"Ivor? Oh I used a teleportation spell to send him and Mordred to Mordred's home. He's fine!"

Petra drew her sword and advanced threateningly towards Dante "Now see here you little..."

Dante smirked "A volunteer!" He quickly wrote something else into his book and Petra and the General also left in a cloud of smoke.

Lukas and Jesse huddled closer together. Lukas pleaded "Look, we just want to get home! Just give us our friends back and we'll leave out the nearest exit portal!"

Jesse added "Please."

Dante grinned at them "Oh no my dears I'm afraid that's impossible! Its much easier to get in this world than it is to get out" He looked over at the gray haired regal woman left "that leaves Lady Hearts! And what do you know she needs to servants!"

Jesse ran forward "No!"

Dante spoke in a soft nearly sympathetic tone "You shouldn't have given me your true names dears. That gave me POWER over you."

He scribbled in his book and Lukas and Jesse were gone along with Lady Hearts.


End file.
